dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Kai
''Dragon Ball Kai ''(ドラゴンボール改「カイ」, Doragon Boru Kai; lit. "Dragon Ball Rivisto") è la versione rimasterizzata e rivista dell'anime Dragon Ball Z, ''creata per il suo 20° anniversario. Vi fu in anteprima il 5 aprile del 2009 su Fuji TV alle 09:00, poco prima di One Piece, ed è terminato il 25 agosto 2011 con 98 episodi. Il punteggio medio della serie è stato del 9,4% ,il massimo è stato 12,3% (nell'episodio 47)e il minimo il 6,4% (nell'episodio 18). E' successivamente tornato nella TV giapponese il 6 aprile del 2014 con la Saga di Majin Bu. Descrizione Il termine ''"Kai" ''(改 「か い」) nel nome della serie significa "aggiornato", "modificato" o "alterato". Due edizioni della ''Shonen Jump ''hanno incluso alcune informazioni primarie sulla serie. E' interessante notare che, sebbene la serie sia sempre ''Dragon Ball Z, in Giappone la Z è stata completamente eliminata. Dopo l'episodio 97, ci sono state varie notizie sulla rimasterizzazione della Saga di Majin Bu, ma mai confermate. Nel mese di aprile del 2011, uscì una nuova serie animata basata sul manga Toriko, al posto di Dragon Ball Kai ''alle 9:00 di domenica mattina prima dell'anime One Piece. Il 97° episodio della serie è stato trasmesso il 27 marzo del 2011 in Giappone. La serie venne trasmessa in Giappone per due anni esatti, nei quali ebbe un buon numero di ascolti, andando nella Top Ten delle serie giapponesi migliori. L'episodio 98 della serie, che ha ricapitolato tutti gli eventi e diede una conclusione venne rilasciato in un DVD. Nel novembre 2012 fu comunicato che ''Dragon Ball Kai ''sarebbe continuato, ma fuori dal Giappone. Mayumi Tanaka (voce giapponese di Crilin nella serie), ha pubblicato notizie sul suo blog, affermando che la serie sarebbe continuata e il lavoro era già in corso per i primi episodi della Saga di Majin Bu. ''Dragon Ball Kai ''tornò in onda in Giappone con l'arco di Majin Bu, andando al posto di Toriko. Questa saga comprenderà 69 episodi, portando il totale delle puntate della serie a 167. Informazioni sulla serie ''Dragon Ball Kai ''non è una nuova serie con nuove animazioni di ''Dragon Ball Z, ''ma una rimasterizzazione delle puntate originali, tagliate e modificate. Attraverso l'elaborazione digitale, l'immagine diviene vibrante. Tutta la musica superflua, i rumori fastidiosi e altro sono stati rimossi, inoltre i colori sono più accesi, rendendo l'immagine molto più chiara e "viva". Negli episodi si può notare molte parti che sono state tagliate, per rendere l'episodio più corto e non eccessivamente lungo, sebbene i tagli siano stati fatti abbastanza con cura, non togliendo parti importanti, ma tagliando parti aggiunte o poco importanti della serie ''Z. Dragon Ball Kai ''include un completo ri-doppiaggio dei dialoghi con la maggior parte dell'originale cast vocale giapponese, come nuove tracce musicali ed effetti sonori aggiornati. Anche le sigle iniziali e fianali sono state ricreate ma, diversamente dall'anime, con nuove animazioni e nuovi temi musicali, come "Dragon Souls" e Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go" e il tema di chiusura "Yeah! Breack! Care! Breack!". Le nuove sigle, diversamente dallo ''Z, ''cambiano leggermente a ogni saga, mostrando i cattivi principali, come Radish, Nappa, Vegeta, Freezer, Zarbon, Dodoria e la Squadra Giniu. Inoltre gli eye-catch, che nello ''Z ''erano sempre gli stessi (Gohan che corre dal padre) sono stati rifatti con nuove animazioni e, come le sigle, cambiano a seconda della saga. In ''Dragon Ball Kai, ''sono state inoltre eliminate le saghe filler, come la Saga di Garlic Jr. (che comprendeva gli episodi dal 108 al 117) è stata completamente eliminata, visto che nel manga originale Garlic non esiste e ''Kai ''è più fedele al manga, togliendo quindi tutte le parti filler. Tra le altre cose, sono state aggiustate alcune cose, per esempio quando si vede per la prima volta Vegeta in ''DBZ, ''ha l'armatura Sayan di un colore diverso da quello che ha sulla Terra, oltre ai capelli rossi invece che neri, mentre in ''DB Kai, ''sebbene Nappa continui ad avere un'armatura diversa da quella che ha sulla Terra, Vegeta è ricolorato con i giusti colori. Un altro esempio è quando il sangue di Piccolo (rosso in ''Z) è stato ricolorato in viola. Sebbene queste correzioni, ci sono comunque degli errori, perchè quando Radish spiega a Goku la storia dei Sayan, Vegeta ha i colori sabagliati. Gli episodi di Dragon Ball Kai, presentano anche nuove animazioni, come negli episodi 16, 21, 22 e 24 fino al 54. Nell'episodio 16 si verifica la prima volta dove appaiono nuove animazioni, messe al posto di quelle presenti nella vecchia serie. Questa cosa è stata fatta probabilmente perchè quelle vecchie sarebbero venute male. Un altro caso si verifica nell'episodio 21 e numerose volte ancora. Per la Saga degli Androidi, le sigle iniziali e finali sono state modificate un pò per adottarle alla trama in corso. Le nuove parti erano il Dr. Gelo, Androide 19, Androide 18, Androide 17, Androide 16 e Cell, come la presenza di Goku, Vegeta, Trunks del Futuro e Son Gohan trasformati in Super Saiyan. La nuova sigla mette in mostra anche alcune battaglie della saga, come Vegeta contro C-18, Piccolo contro C-17, C-16 contro Cell, Goku contro Cell per finire con tutti i Guerrieri Z in piedi con Goku che si teletrasporta. La Toei Animation ha rilasciata la prima Saga in DVD e Blu-Ray nel settembre del 2009 Musiche Per Dragon Ball Kai ''è stato deciso di utilizzare delle nuove musiche di sottofondo create da Kenji Yamamoto, compositore delle colonne sonore dei videogiochi di ''Dragon Ball. ''Le sue clonne sonore sono state utilizzate per tutti gli episodi fino al 95, quando a causa di una violazione dei diritti di un terzo o terzi gruppi non identificati, riscontrata nelle composizioni di Yamamoto e confermata dalla Toei, la produzione ha dovuto sostituire le nuove tracce con le vecchie della serie ''Z, ''di Shunsuke Kikuchi (anche se le sigle iniziali e finali non sono state cambiate), sebbene l'immissione delle tracce nell'episodio era diverso da quello della serie originale. Episodi La Toei Animation ha dichiarato che gli episodi di ''Dragon Ball Kai ''sarebbero stati modificati per essere più fedeli alla storia originale del manga di Toriyama e avere una storia più veloce e corta. ''Dragon Ball Kai ''ha quasi rimosso del tutto il materiale "filler" (ossia riempitivo) prodotti dalla scorsa casa di produzione dello ''Z ''(creati per far si che Akira continuasse la storia). Tuttavia, alcune parti filler sono state lasciate, come Gregory sul pianeta di Re Kaio, non presente nel manga, forse per far raggiungere all'episodio i 20 minuti pieni. Happinet (società giapponese che rilascia i DVD della serie) ha annunciato che i DVD normali e Blu-ray, sarebbero finiti con un episodio 99 (mentre la serie termina col 98° episodio). In realtà, ''Dragon Ball Kai ''sarebbe dovuto finire con il 99° episodio, ma a causa di uno Tsunami che aveva colpito il Giappone una settimana prima della fine della serie, la serie scartò questo episodio, concludendo la serie con 98 episodi il 25 agosto del 2011, ma torno il 6 aprile del 2014 con i nuovi episodi della Saga di Majin Bu. ''Dragon Ball Kai ''in Italia Il direttore della fascia di ragazzi di Italia 1, rete televisiva della Mediaset, ha dichiarato di non essere affatto interessato ad acquistare i diritti per ''Dragon Ball Kai, ''in quanto è semplicemente una riedizione di ''Dragon Ball Z. dal 2016 al 2018 un fan italiano della serie ha realizzato un progetto fan made pubblicando sul suo sito gli episodi doppiati in italiano dell' anime utilizzando l'audio italiano di Dragon Ball Z. Staff * Direttore episodi e serie: Yasuhiro Nowatari * Co-assistente episodi: Yasunori Koyama * Produttore: GO Wakabayashi, Kazuya Watanabe, Kohei Obara, KYOTARO Keiko, Makoto Seino * Amministratore della Produzione: Atsunori Kazama * Programmazione: Kozo Morishita, Yoko Matsusaki * Testi: Aya Matsui, Hiroshi Toda, Katsuyuki Sumisawa, Keiji Terui, Sumio Uetake, Takao Koyama , Toshiki Inoue * Animazione: Naotoshi Shida (OP & ED personale), Tadayoshi Yamamuro (OP & ED personale), Tatsuya Nagamine (OP & ED personale), Yasunori GOTO (OP & ED Staff) * Musiche: Kenji Yamamoto, Shunsuke Kikuchi, Norihito Sumitomo * Direttore musicale: Yukio Nagasaki, Satoshi Motoyama * Effetti sonori: Hidenori Arai (Fizz Suono Creation) * Editori: Kenta Katase, Shinichi Fukumitsu (episodi 1-10) * Edizioni HD: Emi Maruo, Tetsuro Tsukada Tracce musicali *Sigle di apertura: **"Dragon Soul" versione 1: episodi 1~29 **"Dragon Soul" versione 2: episodi 30~54 **"Dragon Soul" versione 3: episodi 55~68 **"Dragon Soul" versione 4: episodi 69~98 **"Fight it out" : episodio dal 99 in avanti (versioni interazionali) **"Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go": episodi 99~167 (versione Giapponese) *Sigle di chiusura: **"Yeah! Break! Care! Break!": episodi 1~54 **"Wings of the Heart": episodi 55~98 **"Never give up!!!" by Junear: episodio dal 99 in avanti (versioni interazionali) **"Dear Zarathustra": episodi 99~111 (versione Giapponese) **"Junjō": episodio dal 112~in avanti (versione Giapponese) Curiosità *Nella sigla Yeah! Break! Care! Break, Lunch (Laura) viene mostrata insieme agli altri personaggi, sebbene nello Z ''apparisse sono in parti filler, tolte in ''Kai. *Alcuni momenti cruenti o di nudità presenti nella serie originale, in questa sono stati modificati. Un esempio è quando Piccolo lancia il Makankosappo (Cannone Spaciale) a Radish e Goku, che nello Z ''crea un foro con gran fuoriuscita di sangue, qui fa solo bruciature, senza sangue. Oppure quando Crilin attacca Vegeta creandogli un foro, nella vecchia serie perde molto sangue da li, mentre in ''Kai ''no, ci sono solo macchie.Anche la nudità viene abbastanza modificata, come Goku (da bambino) quando si vede nudo, nello ''Z ''si vedono anche i genitali, mentre in ''Kai, vengono coperti da schiuma o altro. Tutte queste modifiche sono dovute probabilmente al fatto che le leggi giapponesi sono diventate molto più severe rispetto a quando era in onda Dragon Ball Z. *Sebbene questa serie sia chiamata ''Kai, ''appunto perchè aggiornata e modificata, molte cose sbagliate sono sfuggite alla casa di produzione, come l'aureola di Goku che manca in alcune scene dello ''Z, ''anche in ''Kai ''manca, oppure l'armatura di Nappa, che non viene mostrata come quella che ha sulla Terra, sebbene quella di Vegeta cambi e altre cose. *E' curioso notare che sebbene questa serie tolga le parti filler, in alcuni episodi vengono lasciate le parti filler e vengono tolte le parti originali presenti anche nel manga. Categoria:Anime